Usuario:Marcelo Marroquin
Sobre mi Pues, ¿Que te puedo decir?, vine acá a buscar informacion de Smash Bros. y acá estoy. Me considero alguien pacífico, siempre trato de evitar los problemas y usar el díalogo para pararlos. Mis contribuciones Pues actualmente formo parte del Proyecto Coleccionables, soy reparador, Policía del Wiki y ♥Moderador del Chat♥ :'), respecto a las ediciones me gusta editar de todo un poco. Mi meta es a tener 2,000 ediciones algún día. He construido un par de artículos como el de Zelda (SSBM), Ness (SSBM), Captain Falcon (SSBM), también he creado algunos otros como Equipo Star Wolf, Darkrai y Bombchu. Userboxes Wikiamigos *Poke *S. legendario *Juan *Kirby *Dante *David *Darkness *Aaron *Luis *Plusmax *2ndr/Angel *Seba *Nextar *Wesley 777i *Janemize *Stella *Carlos *Palufi Toadette *Christian *German *ACE *Ice Mis personajes favoritos Super Smash Bros.= |-| Super Smash Bros. Melee= |-| Super Smash Bros. Brawl= Opiniones de otros Usuarios de mi. Kirby8000: Es buen amigo, la pasamos bien y se sabe divertir con Motín xD. Además su chata baila (?) PokeSmashBros: Es un tipo genial y...¡Es mi Bot! xD (PokeSmashBros estubo aqui xD) thumb|[[Usuario:PokeSmashBros|PokeSmashBros (Muro) 13:56 19 oct 2013 (UTC)]] MarioProPlayer Loquendero: Es un amigo genial, tambien mi policia favorito, espero que no decubra que destrui la fabrica de oreo e_e. De los mejores usuarios que he conocido XD http://images.wikia.com/earthboundla/es/images/1/1f/51a6fe036e341.gif Aaron 2 04:06 3 nov 2013 (UTC) Yonun: me cae bien y es buena persona n_n Stella: Es buen Amigo,Tengo ganas de Batirlo en SSBB estilo Mayela ಠ_ಠ,Pero no tengo Wii Plusmax: Me cae muy bien n.n Aunque él hizo que se me volvieran a bloquear los personajes desbloqueables del Melee que ya tenía desbloqueados ¬¬ Okno Shion Nightmare:Me cae bien y también creo que es buen mod Antasma73:Es un usuario que me cae mas o menos, pero el al menos es maduro y por eso le tengo respeto. Pae : Es un gran amigo, y es muy simpático. :D Egüe. Christian Emperator : Bueno, que decir .... es una buena persona, sabe divertir, y odia a motin *Yaoming* (un fanatico loco de la WII U!! estuvo aquí) Germán: El mejor MOD que hay en esta Wiki, es muy buena persona (de hecho es tan buena persona que quiso entrar a un concurso de buenas personas y no lo dejaron entrar porque no aceptaban profesionales). Carlos: Es simpático y buen MOD (¡Que celos ! u.u) Nexstar:Me cae bien es un GRAN AMIGO es muy gracioso, simpatico, si continuo abarcaria un gran espacio. ;) Mis escenarios favoritos Templo SSBB.jpg Columna Lanza SSBB.jpg Gran Bahía SSBM.jpg Porygon Poke Globos SSBM.jpg Fourside SSBM.jpg Barco pirata de Tetra en TLoZ The Wind Waker.png Mi Firma MaЯcәlø / マルセロ 15:49 23 mar 2014 (UTC) Canciones Favoritas MOTHER/EarthBound: Mother: Hippie Battle Mother: Battle with a Dangerous foe Mother: Humoresque of a little dog Mother 1 + 2:Snowman Mother: The end EarthBound: Battle Againsti a Weird Opponent EarthBound: Battle Against a Mobile Opponent EarthBound: Kraken of the Seas EarthBound: Porky Mean Business Mother 3: Naturall Killer Cyborg Mother 3: Porky's Porkies Mother 3: Master Porky Theme Mother 3: Unfounded Revenge Mother 3: Anthem of Destruction/Smashing Song of Praise Mother 3: His Highness Theme Mother 3: Mr. Batty Theme Mother 3: Fi-fi-fire! ( Su versión "Aterna") Mother 3: Wasteful Anthem Mother 3: And el Mariachi Mother 3: Audacious March Mother 3: Monkey's Love Song Mother 3: More Cumbersome Guys Mother 3: Even Dried Guys Mother 3: Etude For Ghosts Mother 3: Intense Guys Mother 3: Piggy Guys Mother 3: More Dangerous Guys Mother 3: Mr. Saturn Theme Mother 3: Volcano! Inferno! Mother 3: MagipsieTheme Mother 3: Pink Shell Mother 3: Credits Theme Pokémon: Pokémon: Trainer Red Battle Pokémon Stadium 2: Rival Theme Pokémon Stadium: Vs Mewtwo Pokémon R/Z/E: Regis Theme Pokémon R/Z/E: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza Pokémon D/P: Champion Cynthia Pokémon D/P: Dialga/Palkia Battle Theme Pokémon D/P: Uxie Mesprit Azelf Theme Pokémon D/P/Pt: Cyrus Theme Pokémon HG/SS: Raikou Battle Theme Pokémon HG/SS: Ho.oh Battle Theme Pokémon HG/SS: Rival Battle Theme Pokémon Blanco 2: Legendary Theme Pokémon Blanco 2: Colress Theme Pokémon Team Plasma Pokémon Blanco 2: Champion Theme F-Zero: Dream Chaser Fier Field Mute City Theme SNES White Land Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Country Theme Donkey Kong Country Aquatic Ambiance Donkey Kong Country Jungle Level Donkey Kong Country King K. Rool Star Fox: Star Wolf theme, Star Fox: Assault Kirby: Kirby Super Star Ultra, Gourmet Race Kirby Air Ride, Frozen Hillside Kirby 64, 0² Theme King Dedede's Theme Meta Knight's Revenge The Legend of Zelda: Zelda II: Great Temple Oot: Forest Temple Theme Oot: Sheik Theme Oot: Spirit Temple Theme Song of Storms Saria's Song MM: Song of Healing MM: Skull Kid Battle MM: Marine LAB Theme MM: Pirate's Fortresss MM: Ikana Valley Theme MM: Ikana Castle Theme MM: Stone Tower Theme MM: Final Battle WW: Title Theme WW: The Great Sea WW: Mini-Boss Battle WW: Gohma Battle Theme WW: Kalle Demos Battle Theme WW: Gohdan Battle Theme WW: Hyrule Castle Theme WW: Helmaroc Theme WW: Molgera Battle Theme Fado Theme WW: Ganon Battle Theme ST: Overworld Theme ST: Vs Taligo ST: Demon Train ST: Vs Malladus ST: Vs Malladus Part 2 ALBW: Lorule Castle ALBW: Death Mountain Super Mario Bros. Mario World: Castle Theme Super Mario Land: Cave Theme Mario 64: Bowser Theme Mario 64: Bowser Road Mario 64: Metal Mario Theme Mario Kart 64: Rainbow Road Paper Mario: Ghost Gulping Paper Mario: Tubba Blubba Theme Paper Mario: Lava Piranha Theme Paper Mario: Crystal Theme Paper Mario: Final Boss Theme Paper Mario TTYD: Rawk Hawk Theme Paper Mario TTYD: Dooplis Theme Paper Mario TTYD: Cortez Theme Paper Mario TTYD: Rogueport Theme Paper Mario TTYD: ?????? New Super Mario Bros: Lava Overworld New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Volcano Theme Mario & Luigi Dream Team:Antasma Battle Fire Emblem Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi & Rekka no Ken Fire Emblem With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1) Fire Emblem Gaiden Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee - Intro Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Boss Theme 1 Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Battle Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tabbu Theme Otros: Tower of Heaven - Luna Ascension Tower of Heaven - Soundtrack Touhou 6 Touhou 8 Touhou 8 Shin Onigashima Original Panel de Pon Touhou 6: U.N Owen was Her? Touhou 6: Extra Touhou 6:Patchouli Knowledge's Theme PD: Special Thanks para Seba 20_90, por pasarme unas cuantas canciones. http://images.wikia.com/earthboundla/es/images/1/1f/51a6fe036e341.gif